


The Extended Family

by Hinn_Raven



Series: Prompt-A-Thon 2014 [5]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Nu52, Children of Characters, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Thanksgiving, literally I shoved every batfamily member I could think of in here, so many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph and Cass attend Bat Family Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Extended Family

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt-a-thon over on Tumblr, stephanibrown prompted: stephcass + spending christmas (or any other holiday) with the rest of the batfam? 
> 
> I did Thanksgiving because I feel awkward writing Christmas fic in November. And then I put it in the future because I’m a sucker for kid-fic This fic takes place approximately ten years post-pre-boot

Steph woke up to Terry bouncing on the bed.

“Wha-is-it,” she muttered, burying her face in the pillow. Beside her, Cass laughed.

“Mom!” Matt was there too, tugging on her arm. “Mom, we need to _go_ , it’s _Thanksgiving_ , Mom, we can’t be _late_ , Mom!” The five year old was so _earnest_ that it pulled at Steph’s motherly heartstrings, curse be the day those things came into existence.

Steph groaned, lifting her head up slightly. “I’m up, I’m up,” she muttered, even though her eyes were still half-closed. Cass laughed, pushing Steph’s hair out of her eyes before kissing her quickly.

“ _Ma_!” Terry groaned, eight years old through and through. “That’s _gross_.”

Cass laughed, and scooped up their older son into her arms, hugging him tightly. Cass was a morning person, and sometimes Steph hated her for it.

“C’mon kid,” she whispered to Matt. “Let’s go start the coffee while she’s distracted.”

“Heard that!” Cass called, but she didn’t move to stop them as Matt launched himself at Steph’s back into piggy-back position. Steph laughed, and plodded through the house to the kitchen.

She made instant oatmeal for Cass and herself, and poured out cereal for Terry and Matt. Matt solemnly drank his usual three sips of coffee before Steph reclaimed her mug from him. It was a beautiful mug, with _World’s Best Superhero Mom_ written on it. Cass had a matching one, but she usually preferred to use her _World’s Best Batman_ mug. Particularly if there was any chance she’d see Dick or Bruce that day.

Cass entered, already dressed in a gorgeous green sweater dress with a belt fastened around her middle. Her neat bob was combed and styled, and silver hoops gleamed in her ears. Steph, dressed in a ratty Wonder Woman shirt and a pair of sweatpants with holes in them, rolled her eyes and drank her coffee.

“Everyone’s coming today, right?” Terry demanded, tugging on his own sweater, which was bright red. His collared shirt underneath it was crooked, and Cass knelt down to adjust it.

“Yep, everyone,” Steph said, spooning brown sugar into her bowl of oatmeal. “All the cousins and the extended family, and the Foxes and the Kanes…”

“ _Shway_ ,” Terry said, grinning as he scrambled up to the table.

Steph finished her oatmeal and coffee, and then went to change. A nice pair of jeans and a red and yellow patterned sweater seemed appropriate, and she added a pair of gold stud earrings and the gold Batman symbol choker that Jason had bought her as a gag-wedding gift.

She slipped on her wedding ring and applied makeup. Her hair was now a pixie cut, and with a wet comb it even was willing to stay in place.

Her phone _plinked_ and she glanced at it, seeing it was Jason. She opened it, and saw a picture of Jason, Cathy propped up on his lap, grinning widely. _Race you to the Manor_ , read the caption.

She rolled her eyes and went to get Matt dressed.

* * *

They arrived at the Manor after Jason, but before Dick. Alfred greeted them at the door, and escorted them further in, where Bruce, Selina and Talia were waiting, Matt and Terry tumbled all over their selves to claim Selina and Talia’s attention. Cass pecked Bruce on the cheek, smiling at him.

Jason and Donna were in the kitchen, bustling around and helping Alfred cook. Little Cathy was floating a few inches above the ground, reading her book. Steph poked her little niece on the shoulder, and Cathy beamed when she saw her, shooting up to Steph’s level to hug her. “Aunty Steph!” The ten year old exclaimed, bright blue eyes shining. The oldest of the next generation, Cathy was precocious and strong-minded, spending her summer vacations alternating between Themyscira with her Aunt Diana training in the Amazon manner and spending time with the Teen Titans.

Damian, Nell and Colin appeared, bearing five different types of pie and escorting Tiffany and Duke. Tiffany ran up to Steph and hugged her, and then hugged Cathy as well. Tiffany Fox, the sixteen year old Spoiler, adored Wonder Girl almost as much as she did Batgirl. Steph smiled. Damian nodded at Steph, and went to check on Matt and Terry. Damian had a bit of a strained relationship with the boys—his blood brothers, who viewed him as an uncle. Odd things happened when you adopted your father-in-laws half-clones, Steph thought to herself, before getting distracted by Wendy’s arrival. Steph kissed her Proxy on the cheek, chattering away at her while Matt ran over and crawled into Wendy’s lap, hugging his favorite aunt tightly. Max, Wendy’s adopted daughter, waved at Terry.

Harper, Carrie and Cullen arrived, laughing and carrying more stuffing than anyone could possibly eat unless they invited the Allens over, but it was put in the oven to heat anyway. Kate and Maggie followed shortly after with Bette and a gigantic baguette in tow. Bette cheerfully chatted with Cass for a while, while Steph caught up with Leslie, whose hair was slowly thinning but was as lively and sharp as ever.

Dick, Babs, Kory and Mar’i arrived next. Mar’i ran to join the bustle of her cousins, grabbing Max and Matt and helping Cathy with the herding. At nine years old, Mar’i was Cathy’s unofficial second-in-command in running the youngest generation. Kory went to talk with Donna, while Babs pulled up her wheelchair next to Wendy and the two of them began to talk shop, much to Alfred’s disapproval. But since he was busy with David, Tam and Tim’s untimely arrival, he couldn’t do much about it.

“Tim!” Steph said, waving as she wove her way through the room, Cass at her side. Tim looked adorably dork-ish as ever, with his hair slicked back and wearing a tie that matched Tam’s dress.

Married life suited him, Steph thought, hugging him and then Tam and David. Helena, Zinda, Dinah and Renee arrived in the background, much to the delight of the children, who promptly dogpiled the wayward Birds of Prey with shouts of joy.

“I’m so glad you could make it!” She said to David, who was so often busy during the holidays.

“Couldn’t miss it,” David said. “Not when both of my sisters are here.”

“David!” Tiffany Fox, as if summoned by the mention of her, practically tackled her brother.

“Mister Fox,” Alfred said, materializing. “I believe we will require your assistance in the kitchen.”

David laughed, and carefully removed his sister. “I’ll see you at dinner, okay? You can sit next to me.”

Tiffany beamed at him, before returning to her age group.

“There’s so many of us now,” Steph muttered, looking at the group of laughing children, and then at the group of teenagers. Damian, at twenty, was the oldest, with Tiffany being the youngest. Nell and Colin and Duke bridged the gap well, and the five of them were strong fighters in their own right.

“Yes,” Cass said, squeezing Steph’s hand. “They won’t be alone. Not like us.”

Steph turned her eyes to Bruce, who was holding little Lizzy—Jason and Donna’s second daughter, named after _that_ Lizzy because Jason Todd is a ridiculous nerd—and smiling so softly that Steph almost couldn’t believe that he had been Batman, before Cass had taken up the mantle.

“God I hope not,” she said.

“Also, hopefully, less dying,” Cass said.

“I’ll be thankful for _that_ ,” Steph said, kissing her wife softly.

“ _Gross_!” Terry howled.

“Cooties!” Matt added.

“ _Boys_ ,” Cathy said, rolling her eyes.  

**Author's Note:**

> So just a general rundown of the various kids and ages. 
> 
> Terry Brown-Cain - Bruce’s clone, adopted by Cass and Steph. Actually five years old, physically and psychologically eight. 
> 
> Matthew Brown-Cain - see above. Aged normally because Steph and Cass got him when he was just a baby. 
> 
> Catherine Troy - Jason and Donna’s daughter, Amazon powers and pretty much the leader of the cousins. She’s ten years old, and the oldest. 
> 
> Elizabeth Troy - Jason and Donna’s second daughter, probably Amazon powers but they haven’t shown yet if she has them. Lizzy is three. 
> 
> Mar’i Grayson-Anders - Mar'i is Dick and Kory's clone, ala Conner Kent. They aren't together anymore, and weren't when they found her, but they split custody of her and are friendly. She’s nine years old mentally and physically, but no one’s sure how old she actually is. 
> 
> Maxine Gibson-Harris - Wendy’s step-daughter, age eight like Terry, who is her best friend. 
> 
> And a rundown of “who’s who”, Superhero Edition!
> 
> Steph - Nightwing. She’s a doctor helping Leslie in the clinic by day. 
> 
> Cass - The Bat/Batman. She’s a stay at home mom officially, but running Batman Inc. and working with the Justice League is a pretty big job as well. 
> 
> Jason - Retired. He’s a stay at home dad, and spoils his girls rotten. 
> 
> Tim - Also retired, although he lends a hand with the Birds of Prey, Justice League, and Oracle’s general workings when asked. Currently CEO of Wayne Enterprises and happily married to Tam Fox. 
> 
> Dick - Also Batman, but operating out of Bludhaven. He’s doing work in the police force again. He and Kory have split custody of Mar’i, but since Kory also lives in Bludhaven and in the same apartment building, it’s pretty simple. 
> 
> Damian - He’s Red Robin now, much to his ire. He, Batgirl, Spoiler, and Abuse form a powerful quartet and are pretty self-sufficient. 
> 
> Nell - Batgirl! She works with Steph sometimes, but she usually does her thing with Dami and Co. nowadays. 
> 
> Tiffany Fox - Much to Steph’s surprise, Tiffany picked up Spoiler and the good fight along with it. 
> 
> Bruce - Stodgily, grumpily, reluctantly retired. The old man needs a cane and hobbles around everywhere, but he still thinks he should be out in the field. Babs often mutes him on the comms, much to his annoyance.
> 
> Everyone else still has the same name and job. With like, a few years of promotions added and stuff.


End file.
